Naruto no Zaiho
by Kurogane7
Summary: Naruto has been exploring the Yondaime Hokage's mansion for a while now, and he has stumbled across a life-changer. What will this mean for Konoha, and for the Elemental Nations? Naru/Harem (may or may not have female Servants).
1. Stumbled

**_A/N: This experimental chapter shall be posted due to an idea that cropped up in my mind due to considerations of re-writing King of the Elemental Nations—don't worry, Naruto will still become king in this story, it's just that he's going to be based on a different king…albeit with the same reference as the badass King of Heroes himself. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may consider continuing on. Fewer reviews shall result in no chapters being considered, so do read and review would you kindly?_**

…

{Play: "Bamboo" by Noriyuki Asakura}

[Konohagakure no Sato, near the mansion of Namikaze Minato: Night time…]

The night was cold, but bright; not even a peep from a mouse. The streets were abandoned, shops were closed, and not even an ANBU in sight. This was a good time for Naruto to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes he'd found outside of pranking the entire village for attention…he'd happened across this nice-looking mansion that he had begun to explore when he thought nobody was watching. According to what the six-year-old had heard (and according to evidence he'd found inside the house), this was the home of the late Yondaime Hokage himself—and after he'd happened across this place almost a year ago, Naruto found himself wanting to enter the premises for a glimpse as to what the Yondaime Hokage's life would have been like before his fated battle with the Kyūbi no Yoko.

It was a practice he'd been carrying on for a while now, so it was no surprise that he knew much of the place like the back of his hand. Part of the reason was for curiosity's sake, but the other part of this being that he'd been having trouble sleeping as of late due to confusing dreams about mountains of gold that seemed to go on for miles, and treasures the likes of which the world had never seen before: a golden throne-controlled flying machine with green wings, racks upon racks of weapons of seemingly legendary quality, shelves of scrolls and books containing knowledge he could not be able to make use of, an extremely tough chain that seemed to stretch into infinity, and even a vessel containing drink that cannot have been made by the hands of man.

With such confusing dreams, he could not go to Hokage-jiji about it; the old-timer had enough on his plate with those papers he had to scribble on day in and day out. And so the best way for him to get tired enough to get some sleep was to explore the Yondaime Hokage's mansion—Naruto was careful to make sure that nobody saw him go in. It was bad enough that the grownups would glare at him practically at every hour of the day, so he made sure to never touch anything in the mansion so that they wouldn't have an excuse to beat his ass into the ground for stealing. It was like Hokage-jiji once said: "if you don't want people to blame you for stealing fruit, then don't stand next to the tree."

Once he was certain that nobody was around, Naruto opened the gate, and entered the compound as he'd done so often. Much of his personal tour was look-but-don't-touch, and so he always made sure to quickly and quietly close the gate behind him so that it stayed that way—he may not have wanted to take anything from the mansion, but that didn't mean opportunistic thieves were going to show Yondaime-sama the same courtesy. With that thought on mind, he turned and entered the mansion, excited at what it was that he would find this time while exploring. So far, he'd found what was assumed to be the Yondaime's training ground, a lot of good stuff in the kitchen that was still good even after six years (the instant ramen unfortunately had already gone bad, much to his disappointment), a library with tons and tons of books and scrolls, a den with a photograph of the Yondaime and a pretty red-haired woman (probably his wife or girlfriend) sitting next to him, and even a room that was painted baby-blue with an empty cradle inside (it was obvious to him that the poor guy was going to be a dad). With every step he took on the front porch, Naruto wondered what he would find tonight!

Unknown to Naruto, a silent onlooker watched as he ran into the Yondaime's home. This person was an ANBU agent unaffiliated with the Sandaime Hokage, with a mission from Danzo-sama to watch the brat after recently learning of the boy's entry in and out of the Hokage's property. There was reason for this; the Uzumaki clan was said to be the wealthiest of all the clans before their destruction…both in terms of gold and in unique fūinjutsu scrolls. However, when the forces of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa managed to bypass the island's defenses, with hopes of sacking Uzushiogakure's treasury, they found no sign of the clan' immense wealth; the entire compound was picked out cleaner than a meaty beef leg bone by a dog. For a time, the three nations were at each others' throats, accusing each other of giving false information—even blaming each other for giving the Uzumaki clan prior warning to allow them to seal away all the treasure.

As time went on, all three nations had given up on the prospects of stealing treasure from Uzushiogakure…there was none to be had, as it was decided that the Uzumaki clan had somehow managed to hide every scrap of it away. Danzo-sama however had a suspicion that in addition to the Kyūbi no Yoko, Uzumaki Kushina brought the knowledge of the hidden treasure trove with her when she was given sanctuary in Konoha—there was of course the likelihood of the location of the treasure having been taken to the grave, but there was always the possibility of Naruto unknowingly having its entirety falling upon his lap.

Danzo told the agent personally that he could care less about the sea of money that the Uzumaki swam in; what he really wanted were all the special jutsu and weapons contained in that treasury. With the amount of knowledge contained, there would be no stopping him from taking over the village—and by extension the world. With this treasure in his capable hands, there would be no doubt that the Elemental Nations would bow down before the might of Konohagakure no Sato! Although that sea of money would go a long way in providing even more funding for the ROOT program under the Hokage's nose, and so that would be a bonus to all this.

As the agent watched Naruto quickly moving through the gate, he noted that the boy was smart to make sure that the gate was closed behind him quickly—he was not certain that he knew of the seals that would only allow people with the Yondaime Hokage's blood or that of his wife Kushina's to pass through. He would make sure that Danzo-sama would be able to search to his heart's content…sure, it was technically stealing someone's inheritance, but the needs of the 'demon brat of Konoha' would always be outweighed that for the glory of Konoha! Plus, Danzo-sama had always wanted the boy in his ROOT Program, so why not kill two birds with one stone?

…

{Play: "Wep'keer" by Rei Kondoh}

[Namikaze mansion…]

As he walked past the rooms he'd been to before, Naruto happened across one that he'd never been to yet. The room had racks of weapons that seemed to take him back to his dream about that storehouse of untold riches…perhaps this was Yondaime-sama's arsenal, as he'd noted strange-looking three-pronged kunai with seals on their grips. He also found a stand with a katana in a shirasaya mounting resting upon it. He never knew that the Yondaime was a swordsman! However, all thoughts about the room were thrown out the proverbial window as soon as his eyes fell upon a hand-carved wooden chest. It was framed with golden corners, an iron hinge, and had an intricate design inscribed upon it. However, the strangest was that it had his name written on the surface of the lid; curious, why would the Yondaime Hokage know his name? Was it a coincidence?

Did he dare to open that chest to see what was inside? It was Naruto's policy to not touch anything in the mansion while he explored, but the curiosity had eaten away at him completely. Perhaps it was worth it to take a peek.

With his mind made up, Naruto flipped the lock of the chest and opened its lid to see what looked like a short sword made out of gold. Throwing caution to the wind, Naruto picked up the sword by its grip and began his investigation of the thing: it had a red grip, a complicated-looking knuckle guard, and an edgeless rectangular blade with holes cut into it—the thing didn't look like it was a practical weapon, it just looked fancy to him. Something about the sword seemed to evoke the image of a key in his mind, which led to another question: if this were a key, then what did it open? Before he could even begin to put it back into the chest, the sword flashed into a golden light, and vanished as the air around it rippled!

Oh shit! This was not good! The first time he'd ever touched something in the Yondaime Hokage's mansion, and something went wrong! What the hell was he supposed to do now?! How was he going to fix a problem that he couldn't control?! However, Naruto's thoughts were cut short when he noticed his hands taking on a golden glow before his entire body disintegrated into gold dust. Within five seconds, Uzumaki Naruto was no longer in the room—or in Konoha for that matter.

…

{Play: "Inside the Water Dragon" by Rei Kondoh}

[Unknown Location…]

The second that the gold dust had cleared from Naruto's vision, he noted that he was no longer in the Yondaime Hokage's mansion. What he now saw were things he'd thought were only dreams—and the first thing that he saw was gold. There were mountains of gold piled sky-high as far as the eye could see; while the majority of the golden mountains were made up of an ungodly number of coins, they were also composed of golden goods such as vases, plates, jewelry, silverware, and even statues made up the entirety of the treasure stored in the piles of unbelievable wealth.

As he walked through this land of riches, he could not help but be amazed at the excessive amount of gold and silver here. From what Naruto could tell, there was so much money in this place that you could dig as deep as you like into the gold mountains and still be unable to reach the bottom. Whoever lived here was obviously loaded to the nines if this was how much money they had…as a matter of fact, the whole sum of this treasure was probably enough to buy out all of Hi no Kuni, and maybe a few of the neighboring countries and still have plenty left over to live lavishly for the rest of one's life.

With a lot of wonder for this place of wealth, Naruto continued to stroll around until he caught a sight from the corner of his eye that really made him want to pinch himself—standing right in front of him was the golden flying machine from his dreams: it had an aerodynamic design reminiscent of an arrowhead mixed in with a bird. On top of it was a golden throne, and what lay by the wayside were machines that looked like they fit onto the flying machine (probably weapons). And true to what he saw in his dreams, it also had green vein-lined wings like an insect. "This can't be real," he said to himself, not believing that this treasure actually existed.

"And yet it is, brat."

Naruto practically jumped out of his skin and turned to face the source of the voice behind him. It belonged to a half-naked man with red tattoos on his body, looking down on him with arms crossed. The way he carried himself had a sort of high-and-mighty arrogance to it that was earned, not unlike those pretentious Uchiha idiots who hungered for power. He had golden hair that was swept back, wore a rich white cloth not unlike what monks wore, and wore a pair of rectangular earrings, beaded necklace and bracelets, and an arm band, all made out of gold. He was also peering down on him with piercing red eyes that seemed to penetrate into his soul—as if sizing him up. The regal figure before him had an amused grin on a handsome face that seemed to take pride in Naruto's fright.

"So this is what has become of my treasures?" he asked to nobody in particular, "All that aside, who the hell are you?" At this point, the man started to become more impatient. "Well? Speak up! I'm waiting to hear from you, Mongrel!"

He's had it! It didn't matter what this guy said or even did to him! Nobody calls Uzumaki Naruto a mongrel and gets away with it! "Don't you dare look down on me like that! And how dare you call me a mongrel! I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, you damn bastard!"

Hearing the words coming out of the boy's mouth, the regal figure only laughed at him! "Hokage? You?!"

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?!"

"You call yourself a 'Future Hokage', how can I do anything but laugh in your face!?" At this point, the golden-haired man looked down at Naruto with a slightly more serious look on his features. "In all seriousness though, while your goal is admirable, I'm afraid it is ultimately too low a goal…even for you."

Who the hell was this guy?! How dare he call his dream of becoming Hokage a low goal? Who the hell was he to say such a thing?!

"Either way, we need to talk," said the man, conjuring forth a throne behind him, much to Naruto's amazement as he crossed his legs and held his hands up together, "about you and your clan…"

…

**_A/N: As I said before, reviews shall determine if this idea is worth pursuing should I decide to use this as at all._**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER: Message from the Author

Hey readers, how are you doing? Since I've got a good amount of reviews on the first chapter, I will continue on with this story. As a matter of fact, I am hammering away at chapter 2 as we speak, so your reviews have fallen on a hearing ear.

As I work on chapter two, I will address you readers with the the following messages:

If someone asks me if Naruto will be getting Ea, I'll say...NO! The reason why is because that sword is way too OP, and it is very doubtful that Gil would part with his second-most trusted weapon anyway. Don't worry though, Naruto will be getting his own Noble Phantasm that would be his trademark weapon aside from Enkidu (I'm entertaining the possibility of giving him Excalibur Galatine). That, and he'll be getting other treasures in his vault which may or may not include a firearm.

As to Kurama, I've been toying around as to the gender of the fox, but I will make it a bit of a surprise once I have settled on a definite idea...but I will make it clear that Kurama's position on the court is as Naruto's advisor. After all, what kind of king lasts long without his subjects?

I am also looking for volunteers for beta-readers, so whomever is willing to speak up, you may PM me.

Final item to address: I am looking for viable gender-bender targets among Naruto's rivals/enemies. It will not be so large that it becomes yet another "First Male Nin" story, just a reasonable amount. As it stands, I am currently setting my sights on Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, and Neji for consideration, but opinions may help me write the story better.

In any case, I hope you folks enjoy the story.


	3. Demonstration

_**A/N: Fifteen reviews on the first chapter isn't bad, but hopefully the following gets bigger later on; and since you ladies and gentlemen have given me such a good head start, I shall continue on. Remember, the more reviews you post, the more likely I am to post a chapter, so do read and review would you kindly? Also, don't be afraid to flame me—so long as you're polite and detailed about your grievances in your flame, I will accept it as advice; it's trolls I have no patience for (no offense to Warcraft troll-players).**_

…

{Play: "Money" by Pink Floyd}

[Konohagakure no Sato Ninja Academy—Six Years Later…]

A typical morning in Konohagakure no Sato's Ninja Academy was a very eventful time; kids were making noise, as usual—something that Iruka could handle to a degree. Now if only that noise level was toned down by even a margin, it would be a perfect morning. Good thing he was not the only one to suffer through this year; apparently, he had help from Mizuki this time around, so at least the kids would be more manageable. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers.

It was interesting to him that all the major clans of Konoha were joining in (unlike the few that were scattered about in the class last year), but there was a bit of news that really caught his attention: that Uzumaki Naruto was coming in to class this year. He'd heard rumor that the civilian council had tried to bar the boy from entering, but failed miserably when the Hokage pretty much told them all to shut the hell up and that Naruto had already agreed to attend classes. It wasn't that Iruka minded the boy coming to class—quite the opposite, he wanted to get a good look at him and then observe and judge for himself what the so-called 'killer of his parents' was like. His colleagues on the other hand were a different story, as he wasn't sure who would have the balls to sabotage his education out of a personal vendetta. Seriously though, Iruka was of a mind to save his prejudice for when he knows the person first.

But all that aside, business had to come first. Iruka took a deep breath and finally let it out: "ALL RIGHT YOU SNOT-NOSED BRATS! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Once the classroom was quiet, Iruka would start the day with attendance, taking stock of all the clan heirs that would be with him for the year. The first name on the list was a chunky little boy wearing what appeared to be a pair of briefs on his head while munching on a bag of chips. Akimichi Choji was the son of Akimichi Choza, who was head of the Akimichi clan, and a key member of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio that was unbeatable in Konoha. He also made a mental note at the forefront of his mind to avoid saying the word 'fat' within proximity of the boy—all Akimichi members had a tendency of murdering the culprit of such a grave offense; in this case, if not by Choji, then by his father.

The next name on this list was Inuzuka Kiba, son of Inuzuka Tsume and younger brother of Inuzuka Hana. The boy wore a gray fur-lined hoodie, and was playing with an off-white puppy named Akamaru—strange, the puppy didn't look red at all. Aside from the dog, Kiba's most distinguishing feature was the two red fang-marks on his face that proved him as a member of the Inuzuka clan, a clan known for their deep ties with their ninken dogs and being the among the best trackers in the village. He'd also been given a note to take Kiba's arrogance down a peg by his mother.

Next to him sat a boy with a high-collared overcoat, a pair of large sunglasses, and a spiky afro on top of his head that answered to the name Aburame Shino, the son of clan head Aburame Shibi. The boy spoke very little, but that was to be expected…the Aburame clan, in addition to their brilliance and their ability to host millions of tiny insects that fed off chakra, were also known for their tight lips. Seriouly, you'd think there'd be at least one talker in that clan…particularly one that worked with Inuzuka clan members quite often.

Sitting next to Choji was a boy with a pineapple-shaped hairstyle—his friend no doubt, and unsurprisingly, it was a Nara…Nara Shikamaru to be precise, son of Nara Shikaku, one of Konoha's best strategists and deer herders, and the 'Shika' of the 'Ino-Shika-Cho' trio. The boy had the biggest flaw that any Nara man had to suffer from: lack of motivation, lack of ambition, and an overall lack of energy, which all culminated into a very slothful attitude, where the Nara boy was always looking up at the sky to watch the clouds. With any luck, Iruka hoped to whip his lazy ass into shape.

Once he was done with his assessment of the boys, Iruka turned his attention to the main attraction sitting close to each other near the window that would be known as the 'Princesses of Konoha'; the girls that he predicted would become deadly beauties in the future, starting with the a white-eyed girl in a beige hoodie. Now don't get him wrong, Hyūga Hinata was a very lovely little girl who only seemed to be even more adorable every day he saw her; it's just that she seemed to be too gentle for this kind of life. Whatever could make a sweet little girl like her take up such a messy life as what a shinobi goes through, he didn't know—her gentle disposition would've been better-suited as a medic than as a soldier of any kind. With all the troubles he'd heard of in the clan, along with the debacle of the 'Kumo Ambassador Incident', Iruka wondered why the girl had not gone insane at this point…by all logic, he thought she would've at least become paranoid by now, although her timid nature might be a result of this.

Up to bat on the attendance list was a tall girl with inky black hair, coffee-colored eyes, and a golden complexion, sitting with a pole with a bag over one end leaning on the desk next to her. While most of the other girls were dainty cherry blossoms, Guan Yin was a hardy peony; however, if all went well with her growth, Iruka predicted that due to her musculature being in the right places, Yin would become the athletic sort of beauty. The girl was also distinctive among the other Princesses in that she was practically a no-name orphan—she'd lost her parents when she was but a babe to the Kyūbi attack, but she grew up with quite an attitude. Come to think of it, the girl was a bit of a hellcat, but perhaps he could help curb those hellcat tendencies so that she'd get a proper job; how she could befriend Hinata with such an attitude, he didn't know, but Iruka suspected that she was the reason the Hyūga heiress was not paranoid.

Moving on down his list, Iruka's eyes fell upon the pink-haired, visage of Haruno Sakura—the daughter of his colleagues, the Haruno Benitora and Sakuya. In times of peace, her father Benitora was a rather well-known woodworker, carving sculptures out of logs and furnishing the doors of the upper class with beautiful murals that went beyond the status of putting food on the table. Sakuya on the other hand worked in the library with a love for books that transferred on down to her daughter…said passion also seemed to increase the size of the girl's forehead even larger than he last saw it. Both parents were clan-less Chūnin-ranked shinobi of repute whenever they were called to duty; in his eyes, while Sakura was weak now with no clan to speak of, she was notable due the amount of potential he saw in her.

Continuing on, Iruka's attention then came to Yamanaka Ino, daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, and heiress of the Yamanaka clan. The dark green-eyed girl with pale blonde hair was currently arguing with her friend-slash-rival Haruno Sakura, much to the annoyance of her other friends Choji and Shikamaru. Despite the noise she like she was about to put out, he continued his silent assessment of her. While she seemed to be a goofball at the moment, Ino had her moments of glory where she would be the mature one between her and Sakura…on the other hand, she was every bit the fangirl she was when it came to their mutual friend.

And last but not least, the girl that seemed to get the majority of the male student body's attention: Uchiha Setsuka. Coal-black hair and onyx-colored eyes on her softened features did most of the work in identifying her, but the subtle reddish tint in her eyes were a dead giveaway as to her status as a remnant and heiress of the prestigious and nearly-extinct Uchiha clan. She also had a glum look on her face—not that he would blame her; after all, with the nearly-complete genocide of her clan by her own brother, and the weight of the Uchiha's future weighing down on her shoulders, even he would be glum from all that pressure. Although he supposed that being one of the most popular girls in school should've been able to turn that frown around…however, he could not blame her for scowling due to the noise from the boys' marriage proposals and the girl's demands to be her friend that seemed to add fuel to the fire of her irritation.

All that was left on that list was Uzumaki Naruto…who seemed to be a no-show at the momen- "Well, looks like I was only a _little_ late," said a voice that seemed to echo around the room, "whether or not coming here is a waste of time on the other hand, has yet to be seen."

While everyone looked around to find the source of the voice, they saw gold dust coalescing into a humanoid form slowly walking down the aisle, catching the attention of all the students. The figure was a blond boy with smoldering sapphire pools for eyes and a decidedly un-amused look on his face. He wore a mantle over his shoulders that appeared to have been made of golden silk, and what looked like a blood-red cape around his waist, both of which billowed in the air with each step he made, revealing the physique underneath; his shirtless top revealed a well-toned body that seemed streamlined for action, and it was supported by a pair of gold-sandaled feet that were revealed under a pair of white hakama with gold trim. What really gave him away were the three whisker marks that were flecked across each cheek. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

The boy took a seat with his sandaled feet atop the desk before turning his attention to Iruka. "That'd be me."

He honestly didn't know what to make of this; the Uzumaki Naruto he'd initially seen around the village on occasion wore a 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit and a pair of goggles on his head, had a nasty habit of pranking people that offended him, a seemingly incurable ramen addiction, and having a dream of becoming Hokage. Whatever happened to change the boy so drastically over the course of six years, Iruka didn't know—but what he did know was that he was in for a ride…hopefully, this would give him a chance to see what was different about the boy; that, and he wondered where in the name of all that was good and pure did he get the money for such an outfit, as silk was rather expensive with double-woven silk (from what he could tell of the material) being even more so due to the process of getting the silkworms to make cocoons that were conjoined to make the fabric even stronger.

"What the hell are you staring at, mongrel?"

Oh hell no! NO! Uzumaki SO didn't say what he thought he heard! It was at this point that Iruka's eyes found Naruto's sideways glance of disgust to his right, and then followed his gaze with the utmost in hesitation to see (much to his horror) that he was sitting on the same level as Inuzuka Kiba, who was facing Naruto and furiously gnashing his teeth at him. Well, at least he didn't say the f-word around Choji…that would've been a real pain in the ass; but still, to have the ability to call an Inuzuka a 'mongrel', one would need balls of steel, the ability to protect said balls of steel (especially so, assuming of course he said that to Tsume or Hana), and or a death wish. "Well? I'm waiting! Are you going to explain to me why you're being so rude?" continued Naruto, shortly before a look of feigned shock crossed his features "Or maybe you're interested in me in that way?"

"Shut the hell up! Who the hell do you think you are?!" shouted Kiba, "This aisle is for alphas only! All I see here is a pretentious rich boy who is actually an omega at best!"

"Shut the hell up Kiba," shot back Setsuka, looking down on Kiba despite sitting right next to him, "if you're going to be territorial, then at the very least take it outside. I'm not going to be dealing with your idiocy today." Once she was done, she then turned her attention to Uzumaki with a look of the utmost in disdain in her eyes. "And as for you, you have a lot of nerve walking around here with your fancy clothes. I'll bet you're one of the boys vying for my hand in marriage, trying to impress me with wealth you obviously don't have. Well I'm going to make it clear to you: stop pretending—I'm not interested in you!"

It was at this point that Naruto laughed out loudly, causing the anger to rise in Setsuka. Something was obviously funny to the boy, and Iruka wanted to know what it was. "Me? Interested in you? That's a laugh! Why would I be interested in an emo-girl like you? I'll bet you're all looks and no personality!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Iruka, cutting Setsuka from responding, "We are not going to have any fighting on the first day! Kiba, he's in the wrong for calling you a mongrel, but he's also right—if you insist on being rude to people like that, how do you expect to keep a job?! Shinobi are supposed to be professional soldiers, so act like one; unless you want to end up like Watanabe Okitsuke?!"

This brought a shiver up Kiba's spine as soon as he heard that name; Watanabe Okitsuke was a shinobi who had a reputation for his foul mouth and bad manners…but he was also a very reputable shinobi, having had his fair share of adventures outside the village. Then one day, Watanabe's bad manners and foul mouth finally led to his downfall; he was on a job for an angry daimyo that, after the mission was complete, ordered some his archers to shoot him for 'cursing too much' and for his 'abysmal manners'—Watanabe got out alive, but unfortunately he took an arrow to the knee…and because he was not paid, he couldn't pay the doctors, so now he is unemployed in the slums. All in all, he was the very example of what a shinobi _**shouldn't**_ be, especially since he could be seen once in a moon, bitterly telling all would-be shinobi he ever ran across, 'I used to be an adventurer like you, until I took an arrow to the knee.'

"We are going to demonstrate our capabilities," began Iruka as he started calming down, turning the class' attention back to the matter at hand, "everyone to the training ground."

…

{Play: "Shatterdome" by Ramin Djawadi}

[Konoha Ninja Academy, Training Grounds…]

The entire student body of the Academy sat at the bleachers as Iruka took a head count of everyone in attendance, and once he was sure that everyone was here, he would begin the next part of the day. "Alright students, here's how this is going to work. For those of you that know any jutsu, step up front—we're going to have a demonstration of what you know so that we can find a better way to train you."

And so it began, with everyone showing off what they knew—quite a few of the shinobi kids showed basic skills (some such as Sakura and had good foundations, while others needed work), but the clan children were truly sights to behold. First up came the Ino-Shika-Cho trio of this generation: Choji's body expanded and turned into a ball, showing his skill with his clan specialty jutsu before bulldozing multiple dummies with said jutsu and dispelling it when he was done; Shikamaru toyed with the shadows for a bit, and pinned a bird to the floor as soon as it landed on the ground while Ino used her clan's specialty to take control of said bird and make it dance while Choji, still in his ball form rolled around, and bounced over the bird. It was clear, that like his father, Choji was going to be the brawn of the outfit—that was okay, but it took more than brute strength to survive…and with Shikamaru and Ino filling in for the roles of their own fathers to compliment his strengths and compensate for his weaknesses, it was no surprise that he would survive.

Next up came Inuzuka Kiba, who demonstrated his clan's specialty in dog-based taijutsu with his partner Akamaru by having the puppy transform into a second Kiba. Shino did the same with his kikaichu beetles, before having the bunshin explode into a swarm of bugs that then flew back into his sleeves. Hinata asked for a dummy of her own, and simply used Jūken strikes at the strings tying the dummy together, reducing it to mere straw within seconds.

Coming down the steps was Yin who had requested a dummy to be set up, as she brought her pole with her. As soon as everything was ready, she grabbed the bag on top of her staff, and gave it a strong pull—revealing the staff to in fact be a broad-bladed naginata with a protrusion behind that was likely designed to assist in deflecting a weapon. The shaft was obviously reinforced so that she could stop sword strikes, and the pointed counterweight at the bottom was also likely used to stab or pummel, which made Iruka estimate that the spear seemed to weigh at least 10 kilos. Yin pulled the naginata out and spun it over her head, bringing the blade across the dummy's neck before bringing it back diagonally downwards from the shoulder. The first to hit the ground was the head, then the torso, and finally the other arm.

Yin walked up the bleachers with Setsuka coming down to demonstrate with four dummies-she simply went through all the hand seals and let out a deep breath, incinerating the dummies in a ball of fire. The technique itself was plain, but it was elegant in its execution—so far, it was the most impressive sight to behold among the other students. Once she was done with her jutsu, Setsuka walked up to Naruto with a smug grin on her face. "Let's see you top that, dobe!"

"You sure about that?" asked Naruto, a devious grin on his face.

"Of course! I'd top whatever you can come up with, no matter what jutsu you have up your sleeve!"

Iruka had a bad feeling as to where this was going, but before he could intervene, Naruto turned his attention to the teacher. "Iruka-sensei, I'd like for you to get a hundred dummies together if you can, and place them in a staggered formation."

"Uh…I don't know if we have that many, but I'll see what I can scrounge up."

As soon as Iruka left to find the dummies, Naruto then turned his attention back to Setsuka. "Everyone here seems to think I'm only pretending to be rich, but nobody seems to remember that the Uzumaki clan was said to be among the richest clans in the world…which is why, try as they might to deny it, the nations responsible for the destruction of Uzushiogakure came to rob the clan."

It wasn't long until the teachers returned with all the training dummies. As per Naruto's instructions, they were arranged in a staggered checkerboard formation with a one-second gap between each dummy. Unfortunately, there were only thirty dummies, but that was more than enough for the boy's purposes. Once he raised his hand into the air, a flash of white light had surrounded Naruto's hand before he dropped it perpendicularly to his body and reaching his other hand into the growing light as it coalesced into a large golden object that the shinobi world had never seen before: it had six long tubes protruding outwards in a hexagonal pattern from a bulky mechanism—one of the boy's hand was holding onto a handle from behind, while the other held onto a horizontal bar in the front. Attached to the machine was a belt containing spikes that seemed to be going into a slot below the obvious weapon from a golden portal.

{Play: "Team Fortress 2" by Valve Symphony Orchestra}

The machine let out a loud whine as Naruto softly squeezed on a mechanism in his backhand, causing the six tubes to spin around, gradually spinning faster and faster; once his finger had squeezed the mechanism completely, the next moment was soon filled with a loud and heavy rattling noise and a thick cloud of dust obscuring everyone's vision as it arose from the direction of the dummies. Naruto on the other hand wasn't just standing there doing nothing, as he was slowly turning his body in such a way as to sweep the weapon around. If one could focus their hearing over the machine's rattle, they could hear the 'clink, clink' of hollow metal tubes hitting the ground. By the time the boy had let go of the mechanism, the dust had already started clearing. What was seen had left many jaws hitting the ground, including Iruka's. None of the dummies remained standing, or in one piece for that matter—hell, even parts of the ground were littered with small potholes. All that remained of the training dummies were broken bits, pieces of straw scattered about, and Naruto only had one thing to say about it: "Cry some more."

Once the machine was un-summoned, Naruto went up the bleachers, ignoring everyone's stares of confusion. He only paused to face Setsuka with a smug grin on his face to her confounded look. "And that, Uchiha, is only one of many treasures that I've just inherited."

As Iruka surveyed the damage that the machine had inflicted upon the dummies, he also took into stock what Naruto had just said…if this was only one of many treasures the boy had inherited, he hated to see the many fates of anyone on the business end of those treasures. Perhaps the stories he'd heard in his younger days about the Uzumaki treasure trove didn't do the clan's wealth any justice—because apparently, it wasn't just gold and knowledge they stored away, but deadly weapons. Although he still wondered as to what other riches the clan managed to hide away from their enemies; maybe if he asked nicely, Naruto would show him where the treasure trove was, although the attitude he seemed to display made it such that Iruka chose not to hold his breath on that matter.

...

[Unknown location…]

The office was sparsely decorated—not to the point that it implied that nobody has worked here before, but not so much as to show the owner's wealth; it was a mix between the two. Sitting behind a desk was a bandaged old man with an x-shaped scar on his chin. From his position, he had a good look at a painting of a stunning woman with fox ears and tail walking through what appeared to be a land of fire, while leading an unsuspecting sap of a man (clearly a samurai from his armor) through the location—it was titled as 'Kitsune lures victim to Hell'.

To be honest, Shimura Danzo needed a bit of a distraction. After his agent Saru had been found dead trying to kidnap Uzumaki, he needed to switch tactics—it was clear from the ROOT agent when he was still alive that without Uzumaki, there was no way he was going to be able to enter Minato's mansion. The brat was very brilliant, but all it would've taken was a consenting Naruto to undo the upstart's security measures (granted, Naruto would've been made a member of ROOT to see the glory he had in store for Konoha, but it would've granted him Minato's seals either way).

Since then, he'd been sending other ROOT agents to attempt an abduction of Naruto without his rival Hiruzen noticing, but all of them had been found dead trying to take the boy—and what they all had in common was that while the way they were all killed was different, their corpses seemed to have marks on their body that implied they were constricted by chains shortly before they were killed. Some were stabbed to death, others decapitated, and even one or two had their necks slit open or their heads bashed in, and all had these chain-marks on their bodies. Even weirder was that there was no murder weapon at the scene of any of these killings…and apparently the person that seemed to save Uzumaki had a habit of taking out a marker and writing the word 'mongrel' on the corpses' masks and faces.

Day in and day out, he could feel his goal of robbing the Namikaze home slipping away. He was convinced, and had high hopes that Kushina knew where the Uzumaki treasure trove was…otherwise, that he would not have considered paying attention to Naruto in the first place (hell, he would've killed the boy the day he was born just for holding the Kyūbi no Yoko). Without the boy as his pawn, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to enter the mansion grounds—while the seals were designed by Minato, Kushina had reinforced them so that not even Jiraiya could open it (likely in the event that the perverted idiot got bolder in his attempts to peep on the illegal alien that Minato married for 'research material'). Perhaps she hid the location somewhere in the house, and while he was at it, he may as well steal all of Minato's fūinjutsu scrolls for the glory of Konoha.

Either way, Danzo knew that patience was a virtue…he needed to wait a moment before he could make another move, which is why he stopped all attempts to abduct Uzumaki after the fiftieth time—it was pointless to send someone out to take the boy when it was obvious that someone was rescuing him from the shadows. He needed a different angle of attack, and he would figure it out…

…

_**A/N: To those of you wondering why I'm describing weapons, I'm doing so because nobody in the Elemental Nations had seen them before. Also, I'm asking for beta-readers to assist in writing future chapters…don't be shy, PM me when you have decided to do so. In any case, reviews are most helpful to me, so do make sure to review would you kindly? I promise to make the chapter longer next time.**_

…

_**Vocabulary:**_

_**Guan Yin—while her name sounds like the Chinese Bodhisattva of Mercy Guanyin (**_觀音_**), Yin's surname is actually written like 'Guan Yu' (**_關羽_**). Literally, her name is broken down to 'close' and 'sound' (**_關音_**).**_


End file.
